


Randomly Generated AI work

by frogsonwednesdays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Randomly Generated, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonwednesdays/pseuds/frogsonwednesdays
Summary: I used GPT2 (An artificial writing system that finishes your sentences) to write this Unus Annus fic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Randomly Generated AI work

**Author's Note:**

> So GPT2 isn’t the best at this. In fact, it’s a disaster

The chaos that was of the new channel made all the work put into the videos worth it, in Mark and Ethan’s opinion. It was too much fun, too distracting, too… just too much fun. Having over 80,000 views is quite a feat for a channel that started out as a live video of four friends working on crazy web series in the basement. Now, you can watch them talk to each other all day, just by liking a video. That's damn impressive. It's more impressive still that they've managed to generate six times as much in royalties as they did originally. As they always say, our content is designed to last, so if you decide to quit, we get it. And if you get bored with the icky t-shirts and crappy products, you can always resort to purchasing an individual product, like this horror anime fashion backpack! It's scary enough that it was started just to make us look even more like a common seinen fan, but this thing is built for some serious skin and hiding. Or for when you're the one that wants to throw it in a dumpster... no, it's built to be a fetishistic fashion backpack. Handmade with zip pulls, our rain suit is one of the most comfortable, textural garments you'll ever lay your eyes on. 

Mark and Ethan were proud of this project but quickly decided to end it after the third release to focus on something else.

What is Godot?

Godot is a cross-platform game engine for making 2D and 3D games. It has a versatile system of media, hardware, sound, animation, graphics, scripting, rendering, input, networking, and more. It is especially good at making games for games consoles, mobile devices and web browsers, and offers a very similar user interface to most other game engines.

Latest releases:

History

In 2007, the Unigo Framework was developed. This was a fork of Godot and added many new features. An open source component that is similar to the Krit. 

While the videos were a lot of work Amy was helping them a lot. At every stage from making money from their team, up to all the practical production and technical aspects the videos needed to be put together. They started out making videos about "how to get things done" but have grown so much that now they make educational and motivational videos as well.

They believe that a strong and confident student can be a success in everything they do.

Who can learn how to use their best skills?

The school stresses that you should be good at everything and that you must have fun while learning. They recommend listening to music and doing schoolwork. They also advise us to stay active as it will make you happy and boost your self esteem. They believe that it is good to keep up with things that you have learned in school and avoid unnecessary travel.

What do they recommend for "student orientated activities"?

There are activities that the students choose for themselves, such as education classes, debate clubs or poetry. They also have the opportunity to perform for the audience at their very own performance venues.

this was a great opportunity because it reminded them of Markiplier’s You’re Welcome tour on an early August summer's day when a kid/semi-young adult needs a reminder of this. Best of all, WTF Presents features music videos that are sometimes pretty hysterical, as opposed to… well, not viral YouTube videos. You can tell these videos weren’t as easy to produce and the production values aren’t as photogenic, but they're the ones that this guy has down. The "intelligent" ones… well, those won’t take off.

Razer gaming chair, $350, amazon.com/aseriesltd. "Oculus Rift: Go for it!"

their favorite videos were when they got to visit other people and talk to them, like when Seán came to LA. He was a native New Yorker and he loved everybody. He said, when Seán came to Los Angeles, everyone was telling him that he was a freak or whatever. Seán says it was the first time I've ever been treated like that, that a guy who's coming in as a refugee, who's first-generation, always treated me like a human being.  
Emmit(?) and Ernie sat at a table with nieces and nephews. They stopped into the exchange between Heidi(?) and Marlon(?), sharing the story of their brother-in-law and how Marlon... Marlon. 

For the past few months Unus Annus was their priority. But even with Team Auroras, this was a large project and they were glad to have some of their friends help out. They received a lot of good comments from previous Bloxers so they put their differences aside and worked together to make Unus Annus the best upgrade possible.  
Project Horizon was put back on the Priority List.  
July 2012  
Every meeting took a lot longer this month than in previous months. It was different being on the other end of the spectrum. We had this new Nintendo Wii U here and the Con Ed had the biggest cables to those chairs and the orignal Pro City team were sitting at another desk while we watched him. 

For now Ethan was sick so Mark found it difficult to do the work. I still carry the box with me and occasionally carry it up the stairs. I am amazed at how this a box was able to be carried as light as it was. I thought I must be carrying the weight of it.

I was able to sleep with the box overnight in the shelter to keep it away from the open flames, but I came out of the shelter to pick it up in the morning. I have it carried at home with me now.

I believe it to be a Quaker project.

If anyone has any information regarding this I would love to know.

Mark had a lot of projects such as A Heist with Markiplier 2 - as you can read about in the update below. He also continued his assault against the pazábils (knights of the stone age), adding new assets to the latest flash game, Taiga Gate: Asashinaru - Trigger Happy! taiga_gate

With more free time he did some reading about the origin of the first self-respecting West African rebel group, the African Legion. The information he gathered led him to write his new title game, State of Pygmalion. While I have yet to play the game, I think it's a good one.

The plan is to put a mass update for the existing Flash game. 

Ethan, however was streaming with Mika sometimes.

Elissa Madrigal: Crazy Nika is probably the only ones in the fandom who could be as ruthless as Mika is ruthless, even if she's the only one being ruthless.

Fan Works

Films — Live-Action

Literature

Live-Action TV

Music

The lyrics of "Softly in My Night" by SOB are all about feelings and relationships, including how "he's asking for your mind to stop."

In Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, Mr. & Mrs. Jansen, the parents of Napper, befriend Alice while she is alone in the great big scary room of the castle.

Despite the effort it took the two were glad they started the channel. They have thought and discussed it many times since, and it would seem that either money is involved or someone felt the need to turn that penal component around. Perhaps the only good thing about this? At least for me, its good to know what's on offer. It's even better knowing it'll make me a lot more money. Its all a bit of a weird mess but its fair to say that it's not worth giving a discount on in order to continue receiving this information. Whatever else it's worth, its not worth a mountain of cash. If you had to buy this information on a rock that it cost for a pound that you would have to give a normal modern computer you'd be looking at at least £1,500 - or around the same cost for a Mac. Yes, that's right, this works out at about the same price as a Mac. There have also been reports of GMA who say the same thing happens with some units of Android, which is remarkable. The real kicker here is that people are saying this occurs on machines that are old and can no longer be upgraded, if you find any who had one of these units and they claim to have a "disco effect", please.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this and of you made it to the end: why?


End file.
